plasticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plastics All Star Battle Season 6
Plastics All Star Battle Season 6 Plastic All Star Battle Season 6 is the Sixth season of the Plastic All Star Battle Series featuring 23 Plastics All Stars, 12 Veterans and 11 Newbies. The season was filmed in Paris, France. Contestants Under everyone's name you can see either "Applying Member, Plastic, or Alumni" These are the players statuses at the time of the game and can be changed as the series progresses. Elimination History Legend * The contestant won the Team's Challenge, but lost the Captain's Challenge. * The contestant won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won the Individual's Challenge, and is immune from the vote this episode. * The contestant lost the Team's Challenge, Captain's Challenge and the Individual's Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. ---- * This contestant won safety for the episode by winning a competition, a duel, or being picked/voted by the other player(s). * The contestant was originally in the duel but was saved. * The contestant was voted into the duel and won. * The contestant was voted into the duel and lost. * The contestant was eliminated by placing last in a duel everyone competed in. * The contestant was eliminated by being voted out of the competition. ---- * The contestant was up for elimination, and quit the competition. * The contestant won safety for the week, but quit the competition. * The contestant was medically evacuated from the game. * The contestant was disqualified from the competition. ---- * The contestant won the competition. Notes * : In Episode 1, All of the contestants competed in a competition, and the winner would receive 100 pts, and would choose the first person safe in the r2s voting. Exohmarie won, and everyone else chose people to be safe. ireally was the last remaining...therefore she received 23rd. * : In Episode 2, Katie revealed a new twist that allowed the winning team captain to kidnap one player from the losing team to be safe from the vote, but the kidnapped player also becomes illegible to vote for the episode. * : In Episode 3, Katie revealed that this episode would not be like normal PASB episodes. There will still be two captains (one from each team,) but there is no teams challenge. Instead each team will vote in two players from their team for a four person duel. * : In Episode 4, Katie revealed that last weeks captains (Aj and Emu) will be picking new teams, and that there will be an added third team. Since Aj did not come to the episode Kaitlyn replaced him since she received 2nd in the red team captains challenge. Kaitlyn and Emu picked Dannielle to be the third captain and all three of them chose three teams of six. * : Due to the teams merging into three, the kidnapping twist is now officially over. * : In episode 7, Exohmarie was disqualified from the game due to inactivity. The teams merged into two meaning the kidnapping twist was back in play. * : In episode 7, Kaitlyn opened pandoras box having a POV twist in play. If you won the POV you could change one of the nominees and renominate someone taking their place. Saftron & Andrea were originally the nominees but Dannielle won the POV and used it on Andrea. Dannielle then renamed Staryxo as the renominee. * : In Episode 8, AJ bought a Duel Vote, meaning that the two nominees, FallOutBlue and Kaitlyn for the duel would get voted out by the rest of the contestants remaining in the game. This means that nobody competed in a duel. Kaitlyn was voted out in a 9-2 vote.